Dimitri
"Hate me all you want, it won't affect me" - Dimirtri Dimitri Achimu Kenchi, mostly known as Dimitri is the Evil Alter Ego of Kia and a the son of Hades. Apperence He's a light skinned male with black hair and golden eyes. He wears a black shirt with matching black pants with a white coat with yellow outlines and black straps on it. He also wears a single white glove wiith a silver cross on it. Personality Dimitri is a laid back and chill guy that likes to play around, but he will get serious if he needs to. He loves to get into trouble a lot and is really rebellious. He has been known to have intense emotion towards girls he likes, mostly romantic but sometimes lustful. He has no respect for authority and will not hesitate to kill. He will only listen to his cousin and no one else. He gets easily jealous and will check to make sure his girl isn't cheating on him. He can be bitter and callous, but that's only if he's in a bad mood which is only 25% of the time. He has a very bad temper and can easily be pissed off. The only things that will make him happy are: Sex, fighting, destruction, making others angry, seeing others suffer, debates/arguments, and being the boss. Things that piss him off are: show offs, know-it-all's, people hurting his cousin, being punched, and bad food. History Dimitri was born the same time Kia was and spent most of his time with Hades. He was then sealed inside Kia at the age of 3 and made sure Kia stayed alive and safe. During Middles school, he made himsel known went his took Kia's place and beat up some bullies with ease. He learned Kenjustus while trapped in Kia's head and taught Kia alittle bit. After one fight, he lost his right arm then got it replaced with an magical metal claw making him stronger. During highschool, he tauught Kia Jujitsu and taught helped him escape demon prision. He occassionly teases Max and Jermy after join DMC and gets on Kia about liking AB. Powers & Abilities Kenjustu:''' He's skilled with his sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. While still a child, his prowess was great enough to produce a huge pile of adult corpses single-handedly. His unpolished skills, but immense might with his sword allow him to always fight with one hand free. He possesses powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. '''Taijustu: He prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has, however, shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. He has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs. Super Strenght: He stronger then normal humans and demons because of his god blood. Copy Cat: He has an ability that lets him copy other powers and abilities (And use them at 50% or less strength). Weight Control: He can change his weight and the weight of others. Transformation: Dimitri can change into any animal, even the extinct ones. He can also change parts of his body into animal parts (Like claws, wings, ect.) Weapon Metal Claw: The metal claw can be used for offense and defense, it also has three magical abilities which can be activated at anytime. #It makes his skin hard as steel without changing how it looks. #Enables Dimitri to levitate and fly; compatible with the 3rd ability #Gives Dimitri enhanced speed; Compatible with 2nd ability Category:Character